Killer
by wannabewriter25
Summary: She's the girl next door & as sweet as she wants you to think she is. She's on a mission of vengeance. She won't stop until she gets satisfaction. Neither will the FBI that's been put on the case. When he meets her, he doesn't see what the sheriff sees. He doesn't see a killer. When he finds out the truth will he let her go or take her down? Will her secret save her? A/H w/a twist
1. Chapter 1

**Killer**

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Charlaine Harris. I only own the story idea.**

* * *

It was not the first time she'd been in a concrete room. It probably wouldn't be the last. The table that she was sitting at was long and old. The metal chair was uncomfortable. The chairs beside her and the one across from her were empty. The room was cold and gray. She kept her hands in her lap; palms side down and her eyes were focused on the two-way mirror. She never showed fear. She wasn't a coward. She wanted to make sure that they knew that.

The door to the room opened and in walked a short and unattractive cop. He was carrying a very thick folder. He looked a mess. His shirt was wrinkled and his pants looked as if they would stand up and walk away on their own just as soon as he took them off. His tie was covered in jelly donut jelly. His appearance did nothing to compliment the way that he looked. His comb over was worse than Donald Trump's. The wrinkles on his face were yellow. She could only assume it had to do with the two packs a day cigarette habit that he has. He reeked of stale cigarettes and old coffee. It was even stronger and worse when he opened his mouth.

"I'm Sheriff Dearborn as you already know."

She didn't bother to introduce herself. There was no point. He already knew who she was.

"Would you like a drink?"

She shook her head no. She kept her hands on her lap; palms side down.

"Are you sure?" He used his thumb to point over his shoulder. "We got soda, coffee, and tea."

She didn't shake her head at all this time. She only stared at him.

"Are you hungry? I can get someone to go out …"

"Cut the bullshit, Sheriff Dearborn. I ain't hungry and I ain't thirsty. You tell me now why I'm here or else I walkin' out the door." Sookie looked from the sheriff to the two-mirror and smiled.

Sheriff Dearborn was taken aback. It usually took a little longer to get her riled up but she went right into her rage. He could usually keep her in the concrete room for an hour before she lost her cool. He tried to look hurt and insulted but he failed miserably. "There's no need for being rude, Miss. Stackhouse. We can be civil with each other."

Sookie laughed but it wasn't an infectious or a cheerful laugh. It was the type of laugh that sent chills through one's body. "Civil?" she asked. "You want me to be civil with you? You should be a comedian in your free time, Bud. Civility doesn't seem to be a word that any of you cops seem to understand or know the definition of. You come into our home and destroy everything in your path and you want me to be civil?" With her hands still placed palms down in her lap, Sookie leaned forward and said, "Fuck you, Bud. How's that for civil?"

Sheriff Dearborn was no longer in a pleasing or friendly mood. He slid the file across the table at Sookie. Some of the pictures fell out of it. Some fell on the floor. Some fell in her lap. She didn't move. She kept her eyes forward and on the two-way mirror. Her hands remained her in lap; palms side down.

"Open it," Sheriff Dearborn said.

She didn't move.

Slamming his hands on the table and jumping up from his seat, he yelled, "Fucking open it, Stackhouse!"

She didn't flinch. She didn't jump. She didn't move. "I'm not openin' anything. You should have made sure that it was open when you threw it at me. You open it." She glared at the sheriff to let him know that she meant what she said. She knew what he was doing. She knew what he wanted and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

Sheriff Dearborn wanted to slap that girl right across her face. She was just like Adele and Corbett Stackhouse; her grandma and her daddy. She will always be headstrong. It's gotten worse since Jason. Bud began picking up the pictures from the floor and her lap and placed them on the table. He lined them up neatly in front of her before going back to his seat. He watched her face as she looked at the pictures. She looked at each one. Her face was blank of any expression.

"Look Sookie," he started. "You need to tell us what happened."

"What'd you find at my house, Sheriff?"

That question caught him off guard. They'd torn that house apart and found nothing. They hadn't found anything and she knew it. Somehow that bitch knew it. "We found enough to drag your ass in here."

Sookie sat back in her chair and looked the sheriff in his eyes. "If that's true, why are you asking me what happened? You should already know from the evidence that you've collected, right? I gotta do your job for you again?"

Bud decided to ignore her comment. "I'm trying to be nice here, Sookie."

"Well stop tryin'."

"You do this every time we bring you in here. I'm tired of this."

"Well maybe you need to stop bringing me in here."

"We are not playing games with you."

Sookie looked over Bud's shoulder and smiled at the two-way mirror. "I'm not playing with you, Bud. You ain't got nothin' on me."

Bud stood up and started walking around the room; pacing back and forth. He chuckled. "You got us. We didn't find a damned thing. That's the strange part, Sookie. We dusted every inch of your house for fingerprints and you know what we found?"

Sookie looked at him and smiled. "I wasn't there. I was here."

"Nothing," he said as he threw his arms out by his side. "We found nothing. Your family has lived in that house for years. Generations of Stackhouses have lived in that house and we found not one fingerprint. There are no fingerprints in your house of any kind. Not yours. Not Adele's. Not Corbett's. No fingerprints from visitors. Don't you find that to be a little strange?"

Sookie looked shocked. "Not all," she replied. She then filled the room with laughter. "Am I here because we have a clean house? I had no idea that was a crime."

"I ain't got time for your smart ass comments."

"And I ain't got time for you." Sookie scooted her chair back from the table and stood up. Her hands were still in her lap; palms side down. "Good day, Sheriff."

Bud Dearborn blocked the door. "Sit your ass back down. You ain't going nowhere."

Sookie stood toe to toe with the sheriff. "You arrestin' me?" she asked.

Bud saw something in her eyes that terrified him. "No," he said shakily. "You ain't leaving here though."

"I suggest you step aside, Bud Dearborn. You open that door so that I can get home or I'll own you and every cop in this place." Whispering, she said, "You don't want to fuck with me. You ain't got nothin' on me."

Without missing a beat, he did as he was told. In even the hardest criminals' eyes, he'd never seen in their eyes what he saw in hers.

The officers that were in the room watching them through the two-way mirror, walked out just as Sookie left the interrogation room. For the first time since leaving the room, Sookie's hands were no longer in resting on her legs. She sweetly waved at the cops; fanning her fingers at them. When she walked to the double doors, she used her bottom to push them open. They were still watching her.

"Good night, all," she called in a saccharin rich voice.

She whistled and smiled as she walked from the police station. They'll never catch her. She learned from the best. Sookie's cell phone began to ring.

"Hey Gran," she said. "They had to let me go. They had no proof."

"That's my girl. You didn't touch nothin', did ya?"

"No ma'am," she replied.

"Good girl. You come on home and let Gran feed ya."

"On my way. Love you, Gran." Sookie ended her call and said, "Yep. I'm on my home. They'll never catch me."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? If it's good enough, I'll continue. If not, I'll delete it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I'm glad that you all want to see where I'm going with this. I hope that you like it. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I've been rereading my books and I came up with idea after reading book 1. I will do my best to post a chapter each week. I've written a few chapters ahead so I should be able to keep on schedule as long as real life doesn't trip me up. Please, don't hesitate to tell me what you think or if you have an idea of where this is heading. I'd love to know.**

* * *

"Gran, I'm home," Sookie called out when she walked into the house.

"In here," Adele called. Adele was in the dining room setting the table. Sookie looked around the kitchen and it looked better than she thought it would. Gran did a great job cleaning up from earlier this afternoon. When the cops came by earlier to get her, the house looked as if it had been hit by a tornado. Now, not a thing was out of place.

Before Sookie could walk into the other room and praise her granny, her daddy ran up to her and gripped her by her shoulders and stared down at her. "There's my sunshine," he said. "My sweet, sweet sunshine."

He has been doing his best to stay strong but he wasn't doing a very good job at it. He couldn't help it. He worried for her. He wrapped his arms around her and he never wanted to let her go. He kissed the top of his baby girl's head and rocked her in his arms. He was glad that she came home. It always scared him when the cops came around to pick her up to question her. Corbett was always afraid that there could be the chance that they'd come and get her and she wouldn't walk through the door and into his arms. He couldn't bear it if he lost another child. He wouldn't survive it this time. She was his reason for living. After what happened to Jason …

"Daddy?" Sookie said. "Are you alright?" She knew that he wasn't.

"You came back," he muttered. "You came back."

Resting her head against her daddy's chest, she hugged him back. "Daddy, don't worry about me. I'll be fine, okay? _We're_ going to be fine. I always come back."

"Your daddy doesn't worry," he said. His eyes told a different story.

"Liar," Sookie said playfully though she meant it. She knew a lie when she heard one; especially when it came to her daddy. He wasn't good at it. He'd never been good at it. That's why it's always been up to her. Not that she's a natural born liar; she had to learn to lie when it mattered. She accepted that. It was a part of who she was and what she was. Killing and lying go hand in hand. You can't have one without the other.

He nodded and held her tighter. "Don't die on me, Sookie. Please, don't die on me. Tell me that you're going to be okay and that you'll always come home."

Sookie didn't understand why her daddy always said that. He knew that she wouldn't give him the answer that he was looking for. She couldn't lie to her daddy or to Adele. If she couldn't give him an honest answer, she wasn't going to give him one. She squeezed him tighter because there was always a chance that she'd get caught and she would die. He and Gran knew that. She'd already told them of her plans if she ever got caught. Those plans didn't involve prison.

"Come on, daddy," Sookie said. Stepping out of his arms, she said, "Gran cooked us a great dinner." Sookie sniffed the air. "It smells like your favorite; fried chicken." She took her daddy's hand and led him to the kitchen. Her daddy broke her heart. Not only did they take away her brother, they took her father away from her too. No amount killing will make him as he was before but it made her feel better.

"Get in here, you two," Gran called from the dining room. "The dinner's on the table and it's getting cold. Sookie, get the butter and the iced tea, will you?"

"Yes ma'am," she said. Sookie made the detour for the butter and grabbed the pitcher of tea on her way back. When she walked into the dining room, Adele had the table laid out with the best meal Sookie had ever smelled. Gran cooked fried chicken, homemade mashed potatoes, green beans that she'd canned last spring, and homemade honey butter biscuits. For dessert, she made Sookie's favorite; lemon meringue pie.

"Here, daddy," she said. "Take a seat and I'll fix your plate. Would you like some iced tea with lemon? One or two slices?"

"Two," he said. "You know that I always want two."

Sookie kissed her daddy's forehead and fixed his dinner plate.

Corbett sat there and kept his eyes on Sookie. "You look more and more like your mama every day. She had the brightest and bluest eyes; just like yours. They were so full of life. That's what made me fall in love with her, you know. Did I ever tell you that she had a speck of gold in her right eye? Just like yours. Sometimes I can still hear her laugh. Do you remember her laugh, Sookie?"

"Yes, daddy," she said. "It sounded like bells." He broke her heart.

Once Gran's and Sookie's plates were made and prayers were said, the Stackhouse family sat down to enjoy their dinner and each other's company. It was their time to laugh and talk; everyone that is but Corbett's. He continued to stare at Sookie as he ate.

Adele Stackhouse looked at her son and the sight of his lifeless eyes ripped her apart. Michelle, his wife, died in a car accident eight months before Jason was killed. Corbett has always blamed himself. No amount of assurance would make him believe otherwise. Since their deaths, Corbett's had a hard time coping. She understood why he was the way he was. He was grieving in his own way. She also understood Sookie. Every time she looked at Sookie, she was surprised. She was surprised that she condones what Sookie does but after what happened to Jason, Adele stood behind Sookie no matter what she did or who she did it to. She couldn't let her fears and concerns get in the way.

"Dinner's good mama," Corbett replied. His mood was improving. He always had one of his spells when the cops took Sookie. Now that she was home, he was beginning to feel better.

Adele smiled. She reached over and stroked her son's hand. "You always did like my fried chicken and honey butter biscuits. Sookie hand your daddy, another biscuit."

"Yes, ma'am." Sookie buttered another biscuit for her daddy. "Supper's delicious, Gran. I saw that you made a lemon meringue pie. Are you trying to make me fat? You know I can't eat just one slice of your lemon meringue pie."

Gran laughed. "You are not fat. You have a beautiful shape. You stop that talking crazy."

"Thanks Gran. Too bad I can't get anyone else to notice me."

Adele laughed. "In time, you will find the right man. You can't rush it. If you do, no telling what type of man you'll end up with. Can you imagine being with someone that looks like Bud Dearborn or that pitiful looking Andy Bellefleur because you couldn't wait?"

Sookie laughed. "God, please no. I couldn't stand that." She then dabbed at her the corners of her mouth. For the rest of the dinner, the Stackhouses laughed and talked. They enjoyed each other's company. There were smiles on every face. There was love in the air and after the day that they've had, it felt great.

"How was your DGD meeting? When is your next trip? I heard Ms. Fortenberry telling Ms. Bodehouse that your group may take a trip to Shiloh. That would be new for the DGD. You guys have never been there before, have you?"

Sookie knew that would get Gran going. She loved her DGD group; the Descendants of the Glorious Dead. The group consisted of a bunch of older ladies that learned everything and anything that they could about the Civil War. They traveled here and there to see where so and so died. They had souvenirs that they'd found in the old cemeteries around Louisiana, Kentucky and Tennessee; bullets, pins, belt buckles. One of Adele's most prized possessions was an authentic Civil War belt buckle that she'd found in her very own flower bed. Sookie loved to hear Gran talk about the DGD. It made her happy. It made her so happy, that she talked about her DGD plans and trips clear up to dessert.

"Time for pie," Gran announced.

"I'll eat some later. I have some work that I have to do. Those forensics classes are kicking my you know what." After dabbing at her mouth once more, Sookie placed her napkin on her plate and asked Adele if she could be excused.

"You go on, baby and do your homework and I'll bring you in a piece of pie later. And don't worry about the dishes. I'll do them myself."

"Are you sure? I'll do them when I'm done with my homework. There's more than enough time."

Sookie scooted her chair from the table and walked over to kiss Adele's cheek. "Thanks, Gran. By the way, you did an excellent job on the kitchen and the living room. Even the mudroom is spotless. I was going to help you once I got back. After the mess that they made, I figured we'd be cleaning all night long."

Gran shook her head no. "It only took a couple of hours. You have other things that you need to take care of and plus it kept us busy. Our minds didn't have time to travel." She looked a Corbett when she said that and Sookie knew what Gran meant.

Sookie ruffled Corbett's hair. "Y'all did a great job. Well, I'm going to go and work on this assignment. I'll be down to get my pie later."

"Before you go," Gran said, "I need to talk to you about something."

The look in Adele's eyes worried Sookie. "Yes ma'am."

Gran pulled Sookie close to her and asked, "Are you still having the dreams …the visions? Do you still hear the voices?"

"Yes ma'am." Sookie looked over at Corbett and pulled Adele into the kitchen. "They are getting clearer and louder."

"Have you tried to block them out?"

"Why would I want to block them out? I don't want to stop them." Sookie had never spoken those words aloud. "It makes it easier for me to find them."

Gran looked as if she wanted to say something but Corbett interrupted her when he followed them into the kitchen. "Is it tough?" Corbett asked. "Your homework assignment I mean? Is it tough?"

Sookie looked from Adele to Corbett and smiled. "Not really. I can handle it. It took a lot of planning and studying but it was worth it. It's going to be perfect."

Gran went back to the dining room and began clearing the table. She decided to keep her comments to herself. "I'll bet that it will be. Once you put your mind to something, there's no stopping you, I suspect that it'll be nothing less than perfect."

"Need any help with this one?" Corbett asked.

"Just the usual." Sookie began walking away from the dinner table.

"Will do," he said. "I can do something else for you if you want."

Sookie smiled. "No sir," she said. Before she walked away, she turned to look at her daddy and her grandmother and said, "You are going to be so proud of me. My next assignment is going to be a masterpiece. He'll never see me coming."

Gran shook her head as she watched Sookie go to her room. "They _never_ see you coming."

That's what scared her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you all for the reviews and the alerts. I hope that you all continue with the story and enjoy it. Don't hesitate to let me know what you think. **

* * *

Sookie looked up at the night sky and let the moon's light beam down on her beautifully deceptive face. Vengeance lurked behind those gleaming blue eyes. Hate danced happily behind the smile that she so readily displayed. She looked down at her sleeping victim with a heart filled with vengeance and hate. Her plan was now in motion.

She'd learned the complete layout of his home in only a month. She'd learned his schedule inside and out. She knew him better than he knew himself. She knew that he left for work at 5:00 am every morning. He was never late. He was never early. She knew the exact route that he took to and from work. She knew that he took his lunch breaks at 11:30 and that he always went to the same restaurant and ordered the same meal; Carl Jr.'s and the $6.00 burger combo with an iced tea with extra lemon. She knew that his day ended at 5:30. He went to check his post office box after work. She knew what bills he had to pay and when they were due. She even knew the amount of money that he had in his bank account. She knew every place that he went to and what he did after work. That's what put him on her radar.

As she looked down at him, she realized that he looked as if he wouldn't hurt a fly but she knew him for what he truly was; a monster. She'd done her research. He'd never been caught. That is until Sookie came along. He thought that he was so smart. He thought that he noticed everything and everyone that was around him but he was wrong. He didn't notice the pretty blond that was always watching him outside of his home when he went to work and when he came home. He didn't notice her as she sat at the table across from him when he'd eat his lunch at Carl Jr.'s. He didn't notice her when she'd stand behind him in line at the post office. He didn't notice her standing across from him as he pumped his gas. He didn't notice the lady standing openly and taking pictures of him as she watched him watching. For all he knew, she was taking pictures of the scenery. He didn't notice her at all.

He should have.

As he slept, Sookie tucked her hair underneath her stocking cap. She didn't bother with masks until the cameras came on. She wanted them to know who was torturing them; making them pay for their crimes. She wanted them to look into her eyes. She wanted them to feel afraid. She wanted them to feel the same fear that their victims felt. She didn't hide from them. There was no reason to. They'd never tell on her. Plus, she'd never get caught. She was too smart for that. College is a girl's best friend if she has goal and determination. For example, she never wore gloves. In chemistry class, she learned to make latex coverings for hands. The fabric from the gloves were too easy to trace. They held fibers, prints, and blood. Forensics taught her to commit crimes without getting caught. Drama taught her how to be the best actress that she could be. Some of her classes even taught her how to be invisible. She never left a print or a stray piece of hair.

Sookie walked through the man's house as if she was at home. She walked silently around his bedroom as she set up her equipment. She watched him as she prepared. There was always a chance that he could wake up before she was ready. She looked at him with pure disgust and hate. There he was sleeping. His arm was nestled nicely underneath his head. He looked as if he was almost smiling; probably dreaming about rainbows and lollipops. Well, he wouldn't be having those sweet dreams for long.

After she was done setting up the equipment, Sookie took the syringe from her handy dandy black duffle bag. She walked slowly to the head of the bed where the man was sleeping and stabbed it into his armpit. They never looked for pin pricks underneath the arm. Even if they did, they wouldn't see it. There was too much hair under there; on the men anyway. The sting woke him up. Soon the drug would make it so that he couldn't move. He couldn't feel. Until it kicked in, she quickly strapped him down as his eyes began to flutter. The stick of the needle always wakes them up.

He looked up at her; wide eyed and groggy. "Who are you?" He tried sitting up but couldn't. The strap was wrapped tightly around his chest and the drug was taking effect.

Smiling down at him as she waited, she said, "The judge and jury."

His eyes were frantically searching the room. "What!? What do you mean? I haven't done anything to you. I don't even know you."

"You're right. You've done nothing to me. You just need to be gotten rid of. You're no good. You're damaged."

He didn't care about a word she'd said. He had something else to worry about. The man began to struggle but soon realized that his body wasn't moving when he was. "What have you done to me? Why can't I move?"

"Don't worry about it," she said. "You'll understand soon enough."

Sookie bent down and reached underneath the man's bed and dragged a long table from its hiding place. "If you'd clean your house, you would have known that I was coming." She shrugged as she continued talking. "But I knew that you wouldn't. You never clean your house. Did you know that you have eggs in your fridge that are over three months old? Believe me when I say, your house needs a good scrubbing."

A rolled black tarp sat neatly in the center of the table. When Sookie unrolled it, there were many shiny objects lying on it; scalpels, knives, saws, pliers, vices; whatever she could use to torture someone she had rolled up in that tarp and on that table. She picked of each piece of equipment and examined each one with care.

The man looked terrified when she held them up for him to see.

"These are my toys."

He was wracking his brain trying to figure out if she was an old girlfriend that he'd abused or someone that he'd hurt in the past. He couldn't think. He wondered if maybe she was the family member of someone he'd hurt. Questions started rolling through his mind. Had he dated her? What had he done to her to make so angry? He couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"What do you want from me?" The sound of his voice startled him. The drug had kicked in. The question that he'd asked sounded like a garbage disposal on full blast.

Sookie laughed. "What? I didn't catch that?" She waved him off and said, "Never mind; I'm just kidding. I think I understood you."

Though she understood him, she didn't answer his question. Sookie removed the strap from his chest. She used an ammonia concoction that she'd learned about in forensics class and cleaned the belt off before putting it back in the black duffle bag. She then placed the man's arms neatly by his side. She took her time and removed his pajama bottoms and underwear. She folded them up and put them on the chair that was beside his bed. When he was nude, she looked down at him and smiled.

"I'll be right back."

The man was doing his best to move but he couldn't. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't speak. He couldn't scream. The only thing that he could do was cry. The tears fell in a steady stream from the corners of his eyes.

When Sookie came back into the room, she was carrying a folder and pulling a chair in behind her. She was soon sitting beside him and the folder was on her lap. She didn't say a word. There was nothing to say. She opened the folder and inside there were pictures of the man's victims. He couldn't close his eyes as she held each one up in front of him. The bodies. The blood. The court pictures. His smug look as he looked at the gallery. There wasn't a single sign of remorse. Each picture was a reminder of what he'd done. He couldn't deny it because he'd done it. She even had the proof that he'd done it. The courts had the proof but let him go on a technicality and there was nothing that the cops or the DA could do.

When she'd gotten to the last picture, the last piece of evidence, she put them back in the folder and sighed. "I've been watching you. You were never going to stop. No mistakes this time. This time, you won't be set free. Judge and jury," she repeated.

The man began to make noises but they weren't screams or moans. He was asking her a question. He knew that she couldn't understand him so he said it slowly. "Ut do ou awnt um e?"

It took her a minute to try and decipher what he was saying but eventually she got it. She stood tall and looked down at him and said simply and calmly, "Your life; what I want from you is your life."


End file.
